1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to cushions and more particularly to a water cushion for safely supporting a person in a moving vehicle in a manner such that the health and physical well being of the person is enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, is replete with disclosures of cushions intended to support a human body. Such include pillow-like devices filled with feathers, foam air and the like. However, as can be fully appreciated by those familiar with a use of known cushions over extended periods of time, such as vehicle drivers, invalids confined to wheel chairs, and the like, reduced circulation often results in discomfort with an attendant general tightening of the muscles throughout the region of the user's neck, back and buttocks.
In attempting to overcome the inadequacies characterizing known cushions, an attempt to fill a flexible envelope with water was made, since the hardness of such a cushion can readily be established simply by filling the envelope with a predetermined quantity of water. Additionally, it was found that water confined within a flexible envelope tends to move about and thus has a capability for enhancing circulation and for thus relaxing muscles found in the neck and back of the user. As should readily be apparent, one characteristic of a flexible envelope filled with water is its inherent flexibility, normally a desirable characteristic. However, when employing a flexible envelope filled with water, particularly where the resulting water cushion is deployed on the seat of a moving vehicle such as a wheel chair or, as a practical matter, on the seat of an automobile, braking the vehicle tends to induce in the cushion rolling motion for thus causing the cushion, in effect, to "roll" forward creating a hazardous condition for the user, particularly where the user is a so-called invalid.
Consequently, it should be apparent that there currently exists a need for a flexible water cushion having a capability for safely supporting a user in a moving vehicle such as a wheel chair, automobile or the like.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a water cushion particularly suited for use in comfortably and safely supporting a user in a moving vehicle.